She Never Lets It Go to Her Heart
by Breanie
Summary: Ginny is too beautiful for her own good.


**She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart**

**Song: **She Never Lets It Go To Her Heart by Tim McGraw

**Harry** Potter grinned broadly when he saw his wife walk into the room. Every single head in the place turned and stared. The men looked at her with lust and the women with envy. She was so incredibly beautiful that she took his breath away and he still couldn't believe that she belonged to him. They were at the Ministry of Magic for a special charity event party that she herself had helped organize. As the wife of the famous Boy Who Lived and later on the Man Who Defeated Voldemort, Mrs. Potter knew exactly what needed to be done and when or how. She was more then willing to help charities and families who didn't have as much as they did. Harry didn't mind at all as he had more money then he knew what to do with and if she wanted to give it all away then she could go right ahead.

Mrs. Potter was not the type to flutter and spend thousands of galleons on clothes and accessories; in fact, she made most of her own clothes and always blushed when Harry went out of his way to spoil her with something. She instead enjoyed working on events or things with the backing of the Potter money and donating or campaigning for more charitable causes – such as the donations for the St. Mungo's care ward that was currently taking place at the ministry gala that evening.

She turned heads everywhere she went. Men were always flirting with her, trying to drive her away from Harry or just plain trying to seduce her. She found it amusing, her family found it amusing and Harry … well, he only grinned. She was beautiful and he knew exactly how lucky he was.

Tonight she wore a long emerald green silk gown with a halter top cut. It showed most of her back and had a long slit on the right side of her leg, showing off her white creamy thighs. She wore diamonds and emeralds at her throat, her wrist, her ears, and of course on her hands. The set matched her wedding and engagement rings. Her chocolate brown eyes were dark and some type of female product had made them look dark and sultry. Her cheeks were naturally flushed pink and her lips were painted in a dark red that accented what Harry always thought her greatest feature; her hair.

The bright red hair that fell in curly waves down her back was pinned away from her face with small combs. When the light hit that gorgeous silk it looked like fire, spewing mixes of reds, orange, chestnut, and gold. His favourite part about it was what it felt like when it was in his hands.

He watched a tall man with dark brown hair approach her. She smiled warmly and Harry only grinned as he watched the man begin to flirt. They always flirted.

The other thing that he loved about her was her ability to always handle herself.

She was his wife, his lover, his friend. She was the mother of his children. She was his Ginny. The most beautiful woman in the room.

_Everywhere I go_

_They're staring at her_

_Every man I know_

_He wants to have her_

_I guess I oughta be_

_A jealous man_

_I look the other way_

_They're hittin' on her_

_Every night and day_

_They telephone her_

_They try and get to her_

_But I know they can't_

Ginevra Potter turned and rolled her eyes as the man in front of her continued to flirt outrageously. Harry only grinned at her from a distance as he took a sip of the scotch that he held in his hand. They just never knew when to give up.

George Weasley stepped up next to him. "Hey Harry, that guy in the corner's been drooling over Gin all night."

Harry turned to look at his brother-in-law and laughed. "They all are. But then again, I can't say I blame them."

George looked over at his sister and nodded. "No, I don't suppose you can. Ginny really is incredibly beautiful. Dad says his grandmother looked like her in her younger days. No one would look at her and guess that she was the mother of three."

Harry grinned. "Four."

"Four?" George asked.

Harry nodded. "She told me she was expecting again this morning. So the mother of four."

George laughed. "Yeah, no one would expect that."

Seamus Finnigan approached them with a smile. "Hey Potter, Weasley, how's it going?"

Harry grinned. "Alright, where's Lavender?"

Seamus shrugged. "Out making herself look incredible. I think she's jealous of the lack of attention that she seems to be getting when Ginny is in the room." He glanced over at where Ginny was standing, now surrounded by a group of guys. "Lavender is beautiful but Ginny has this …"

"Aura?" George suggested.

Seamus nodded. "Yeah, she's uniquely beautiful. I mean, I remember how guys use to drool over her at school. It's because it's almost careless, natural and just … there."

Harry grinned. "She's incredibly beautiful."

"Harry, why aren't you like beating the hell out of all these guys?" Seamus asked. "I mean look at the way they look at her. They're practically drooling at her feet and some of those looks … very inappropriate."

Harry shrugged. "I don't have too besides they can look all they want but it's only me who gets to touch." When George and Seamus grinned he grinned back. "She may flirt and let them flirt with her but she never lets it go to her heart."

'_Cause she never lets it go to her heart_

_She never lets it go that far_

_When they start talkin'_

_She starts walkin'_

_Right back to my arms_

_She can turn every head_

_But she never lets it go to her heart_

Harry watched her coolly from his spot in the corner as she patiently brushed the men who were with her away. To his disgust, the next man who spoke to her was Dean Thomas. Harry didn't have a problem with Dean it was just … he had dated her and Harry knew that he had never really wanted to break up with her. But he knew Ginny could handle him. He turned to the beautiful redhead who approached him.

"Mum, you look beautiful."

Molly Weasley brought her hand to her hair in vanity and smiled. "Oh, thank you! But I'm no match in this room when my daughter's lighting up the room."

Harry smiled warmly at her and brought her hand to his lips before he swept her away in a dance. "I think that you are one of the most beautiful women in the room. Why else can't Dad keep his eyes off of you?"

Molly blushed as she danced with her son-in-law. "Oh, you charmer you!" She kissed his cheek. "So how are my grandbabies?"

Harry grinned. "Monsters. James and Sirius are driving us crazy. Ginny says she suspects that they are exactly like the twins were at their age. Four-year-old devil twins … I call them monsters and they laugh. I think their plotting my demise."

Molly laughed. "That sounds like Fred and George. But I know they're good boys. Don't worry; it can only get worse before it gets better."

Harry groaned. "Well, that makes me feel good. Remus is doing wonderful, the terrible twos. He's getting some more teeth in though because he's been crying a lot and sore. He's also figured out how to unlock gates … magically. We haven't quite figured that one out yet. And did Ginny tell you the news yet?"

"What news?"

Harry grinned. "We're going to be giving you another grandbaby in about eight months."

Molly smiled warmly. "Oh wonderful." She kissed his cheeks and then pulled away. "Thank you for the dance, now I must go find Arthur and tell him the good news."

Harry watched her hurry off as Neville Longbottom approached him. "Hey Harry! Ginny looks fabulous tonight."

Harry nodded as he watched a tall blonde man swing her into a dance. "I know."

_She walks into the room_

_And everybody watches every move_

_Hopin' she don't love me_

_I know it by the way_

_They hang around_

_But they don't realize_

_There's more to her_

_Then what meets the eye_

_That's why I'm certain_

_No matter what they do_

_To reach her now_

He watched carefully from his end of the room as she danced her away across the floor with different men. There was always someone cutting in and she found herself swept away. He only grinned when the Minister of Magic himself swept her up in a dance. Men of all ages were simply fascinated by her. She was not only beautiful, but charming and friendly and always approachable.

He turned and pasted on a smile as a pretty woman with long dark black hair approached him. "Hello Harry."

"Cho, how are you?"

She shrugged. "I'm okay. I noticed that your wife sure gets around."

Harry shrugged. "She's the focus of the gala. And she's beautiful. Every one wants to know her."

Cho nodded. "Yeah well, would you like to dance?"

No, he didn't want to dance with her. He wanted to get his hands on his wife. He pasted on a small smile. "Sure."

He walked to the dance floor with Cho but his gaze focused in on his wife. Her red hair grazed across her creamy skin and she smiled, those dark gorgeous eyes meeting his. Yeah, she was amazing.

_She never lets it go to her heart_

_She never lets it go that far_

_When they start talkin'_

_She starts walkin'_

_Right back to my arms_

_She can turn every head_

_But she never lets it go to her heart_

He watched as she cut her way across the room. She tapped Cho on the shoulder and gave her a dazzling smile. "Hello Cho, I'm going to dance with my husband now."

She carefully steered Harry away from Cho and then she swung her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Her taste and the feel of her lips on his made him grin as he kissed her back. "I missed you," she murmured against his lips.

He smiled as he slid his hands into her hair. "I was wondering when you would get over here. But always too busy flirting."

She smiled. "I was surrounded. I could have used a big strong man like you to come rescue me."

He grinned. "Mmm, I think you had it covered." He leaned down to kiss her again. "I love you, Mrs. Potter."

"Mmm, I love you too, Mr. Potter."

_When they start talkin'_

_She starts walkin'_

_Right back to my arms_

_She can turn every head_

_But she never lets it go to her heart_

She fisted her hands in Harry's hair and brought his mouth down to hers and found paradise.

No, she never let it go to her heart because her heart belonged to Harry.


End file.
